Yoshi Kuroi
yoshi kuroi ''(his name since 2003 (よしくろい), Legal Name: Robert Michael Lougheed-Lowe; b. 10 May 1989 - d. 15 April 1912)'' was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada to Peter Lowe and Sarah Lougheed. He entered Sarah Lawrence College as an undergraduate student in 2007 as a part of the graduating class of 2011. He joined Midnight Cabaret in October of that fall and began collaborating with Michael Mietlicki who would eventually become his co-chair. Their shared term as co-chairs was fall 2008 until yoshi was suspended from the college at the end of that semester. He took a year off in California where he worked at Disneyland and San Francisco Shakespeare in the Park until he came back to the school in the winter of 2010. He has been an active participant in Midnight Cabaret since his return to the college. Early Life In fall of 1994, yoshi's family moved from Toronto to Cupertino, California where he attended Sedgwick Elementary. His parents divorced in 1997. He attended Sedgwick until the end of Grade 5 in 1999 when his mother moved to Fremont, so he attended Fremont Elementary for Grade 6. The following year, they moved to San Jose and he attended Campbell Middle School for both Grades 7 and 8, where he met his often collaborator: Bruce Paulson. He became "yoshi kuroi" the summer after middle school (2003) at a performing arts summer camp in the mountains east of Los Angeles called "Camp Bravo." He would attend this camp every summer for the next five years. Utilizing his mother's faculty discount at the highly praised and highly expensive private school, yoshi matriculated at The Harker School in fall 2003, where he attended until he graduated high school in 2007. Performing Arts College In September of 2007 yoshi matriculated at Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, New York. Co-Chair of Midnight Cabaret Later Activities Related to Midnight Cabaret Personal Life yoshi has been dating Sophie Kurtze since October of 2010. List of Shows Season IV *Now I Can Pick Up Anything! *Hummus Ejaculation by Anton Chekhov *Where's Pam? *Children's Television Workshop Presents: They're Always After Me Lucky Charms If You Know What I Mean *Sex Talk: Fugettaboutit *Mary Desires Robots OR Click and Bend Over *Close Your Mouth and Open Your Eyes *Eggnog *My Crippled Ponies *That's What They Said About Polka *Phillip Trent, Time Detective: in "I Carbon-Dated Your Mom" *Matthew Chen Wants YOU To Be A Lesbian *Rutgers Drama Ballkick *So You Want To Be A Coke Dealer *Strawberry Alarm Clock *Please Don't Beat My Wombat *Midnight Fucking Cabaret! *''Guarding The Queen (One-Acts, Director)'' *Sydney, On A Chair, Alone *Dedicated to Baggins Lougheed *My Teeth Can't Bite Anything Outside My Head *Now You Stick YOUR Finger In Mummy's Lacy Intimate Undergarments Season V *You'll Think of Me Every Time You Go Skinny Dipping *Sarah: The Patron Saint of Turtles *Canada Is The World's Gay Friend *There's No West In Space *Midnight Cabaret Will Teach You How To Make Them Jangle *You Should Never Save Michael For The End *James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 100 *James Earl Jones Painted His Socks Because Midnight Cabaret Turns 101 (for Rocky Horror people) *''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (screening)'' *Nightmares and Penis, My Intern *''Midnight Cabaret Presents Exit Poll Dance (Special Election Show)'' *"Babies" *Missspleling OR Do You Hate Women, Too? *''See What Happens (Special Thanksgiving Show)'' *Just Look At What Happened To Heath Ledger *More Light, Baby! Season VI *Mangerines *Something About Socks *Sam Seigle Knows EVERYTHING Midnight Cabaret Has Done *Forgiveness, Second Chances, & All That Shit *Shared History *BABY COMETS *Remember The Victorious *The Joanna Show: Apples to Apples and Dust to Dust *This Show Is Not A Significant Number *Affective Ratio *''Rubies, Blood, & Aphorisms (One-Acts, Director)'' *Shannon Knows What Cheese Would Say *Something Shiny and Everything Goes to Hell *That's That For That *WANTED: 500 DOLLARS Season VII *Midnight Cabaret *Midnight Cabaret: The Revenge *This Is Yours *Charlie Loves David Loves Charlie *Every Exit Is An Entrance Somewhere Else *''Film Festival '10-'11'' *''Peter Pan (director)'' Category:Cabareteer Category:Co-Chairs